Samsara
Samsara is a Element, It Requires Time and Reaper and 50 gems to get this element Samsara has spells which are very hard to dodge and costs less mana, But now it has been nerfed dealing less damage but i will only improve one spell in a day. Statistics * Damage - High * Defense - Low * Speed - Very High Spells Time Warrior "User calls the power of time to boost the damage of all spells for a decent amount of time." * Time Warrior '''is a Body-Transformation spell which you cast the power of time to your body increasing the damage of all your spells including ultimates by 150-200 damage, This buff will last for 10 seconds. * The effects of this spell is you basically suck up glowing light blue wind then exploding white energy, After that happens, Your body emits a blue glow, No sound effects. * This spell has a 30 second cool down, Consumes 350 mana and requires 5235 shards to unlock. '''Rebirth "User can either use the spell on yourself or a teammate, which if the user or a teammate dies, That person will go back to life." * Rebirth is a Healing Spell which the user can either choose who to revive, The user can only revive one person at a time, Once you use it, A list will appear on your screen, it will say: "Who will you Revive? "Your Username" "Username", "Username", "Username", "Username", This spell can only work on Alive Teammates or yourself, once you click on that username, Nothing will happen, But if you or your teammate die, He or she will come back to life (Obviously). * This is probably the First Spell to actually revive somebody, once the victim dies, his/her limbs which are dismembered will go back forming that person again, The limbs glow blue then go back to normal when it forms a person again, This will only restore 500 health of that person, This spells consumes 400 mana and has a 25 second cooldown. Alpha Strike "User turns into a Yellow Star then strikes the nearest person dealing medium damage." * Alpha Strike is a Transportation spell which the user turns into a Yellow Star then Immediately strikes the nearest target, this will just look like you teleported, The victim will get Blindness for 2 seconds with a yellow screen, Stunned, and lose 250 - 288 damage. * This spells can also be used to go outside the border if somebody is already there, You will also make a white trail when you teleport, This spells consumes 250 mana and has a 8 second cool down. Globe of Extinction "User makes a small globe trapping nearby victims dealing high damage and a stun." * Globe of Extinction is a Shield Spell which the user floats up in the air then quickly traps the victim/s in a dome which looks like a fully charged Genesis Ray '''blast but is grey instead then dissappears after 0.5 seconds, The victim/s will lose 300 health to 4 people, If there are only 3 people, They lose 350 health instead, if only 2 people are caught, They lose 400 health, If only 1 person is caught, he or she will lose 450 health. * This spell is usefull in tight situations, This spell might have plenty of combo potentials, This spell consumes 375 mana and has a 13 second cooldown. '''Extreme Amplification "User makes a huge blast stunning nearby enemies and blinding them and the user and his/her teammates will get a seperate buff" * Extreme Amplification is the Ultimate which the user makes a large white blue blast, stunning the nearby opponents and blinding them with a white screen, Then when the blast is clear, A ring will appear all around the User's teammates, The user will get a Green ring which will boost health, meaning the user will get an extra 500 health, The second teammate will get a Blue ring, That user will have boosted defense, Absorbing 50% of the damage, The third will get a Red Ring, That user will get a boost of damage, Dealing 50% more damage, The fourth teammate gets a Yellow ring which that user will get 500 extra stamina, The last teammate will get a Purple Ring, That user will be 50% faster, and if the Last person is missing, You get the purple ring, meaning you get that speed buff, and it so on, if you are not in a team, you get all the buffs!. * This is probably the first ultimate to not deal any damage, But boosts the team's stats, The blast will the same sound effect as Vehement Blizzard and Glaze Whail but is louder and the nearby opponent's screens will shake, This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 100 second cooldown. Category:Blue Wispy's Elements